Black Panther
Black Panther is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Black Panther: The Most Dangerous Man Alive #528: 11 Jan 2012 Current Issue :Black Panther: The Most Dangerous Man Alive #529: 08 Feb 2012 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Monthly series. Final issue is #529. Characters Main Characters *'Black Panther/T'Challa' - wikipedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Black Panther: The Most Dangerous Man Alive #529 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Black Panther: The Most Dangerous Man Alive #528 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Black Panther: Who Is Black Panther' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117482 *'Civil War: Fantastic Four' - Collects vol. 4 #18-25, plus Fantastic Four #536-543, She-Hulk #8, and Civil War: Young Avengers/Runaways #1-4. "When newlyweds Storm and the Black Panther embark on a world tour to raise anti-registration support, the final battle leaves the Fantastic Four's lineup changed in unexpected ways." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148817 *'Black Panther: Deadliest of the Species' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6? - "The Black Panther is back... and she's badder than ever. That's right -- she! What happened to T'Challa? Who is the new Black Panther? Find out why the female is the deadliest of the species." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139761 *'Fear Itself — Black Panther: The Man Without Fear' - Collects vol. 6 #519-524. "Why is Spider-Man's deadly foe Kraven the Hunter stalking T'Challa across the city ... and how long until the prey targets the pursuer? And will the world's greatest predators have anywhere to hide when T'Challa's wife Ororo arrives and rips the skies open? Plus: as the mayhem of the Worthy engulfs Manhattan, the American Panther makes his debut! What does his arrival mean to Hell's Kitchen? Plus: a six-armed Panther? The arachnid infection gripping Manhattan hits T'Challa, but that doesn't mean he'll stop trying to protect Hell's Kitchen! And when Overdrive breaks into the quarantine zone, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Panther swings into a deadly race across the streets of New York City. Find out why T'Challa sheds his fear to become the Most Dangerous Man Alive!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158103 Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Black Panther, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10, plus Jungle Action #6-22 & 24 (in B&W). "Embark on an expedition into the heart of Marvel's dark continent! Join T'Challa, King of Wakanda - AKA the Black Panther - as he fights to uphold peace and justice in both his own African kingdom and the urban jungle of New York City. Experience the thrills as one of the Marvel Universe's noblest knights-errant takes on everything from hate mongering heels to futuristic frog time machines." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163239 *'Black Panther, vol. 1: The Client' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "When T'Challa comes to America, government agent Everett K. Ross is assigned as an escort. He figured it would be easy work and just tailed along with the King's entourage. However, when the bullets start flying and the super-villains come calling, and political intrigue is discovered back home, Ross is in for the adventure of a lifetime. The Client, Ross's description of the Panther, befriends the befuddled agent but that may not be such a good thing." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107894 *'Black Panther, vol. 2: Enemy of the State' - Collects vol. 3 #6-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108297 *'Black Panther: Who Is the Black Panther' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6, plus Fantastic Four vol. 1 #52-53. - - (forthcoming, February 2015) *'X-Men/Black Panther: Wild Kingdom' - Collects vol. 4 #8-9 plus X-Men #175-176. "Investigating a sudden outburst of strange, mutated wild animals in Africa, the X-Men - led by Storm - come face to face with something worse: mutant bio-organisms the likes of which the world has never seen. The key to unraveling their secret - and defeating them - may lie in that region's protector - the Black Panther!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511789X *'Black Panther: Bad Mutha' - Collects vol. 4 #10-13. "What type of man does a hard case like Luke Cage look up to? The kind of man who's got the guts to speak the truth and the muscle to back it up. The kind of man who's got all the gadgets to get the job done, a pair of sexy female bodyguards watching his back and an entire kingdom at his disposal. That man is the Black Panther - and when King T'Challa asks for Cage's expertise solving a little problem, it's got the makings of a serious team-up - with cameos galore from across the Marvel Universe!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117504 *'Black Panther: The Bride' - Collects vol. 4 #14-18. "The wedding of the century! Every King needs a Queen – and that’s exactly what the Black Panther is searching for! The King of Wakanda embarks on an epic quest to find a wife – the outcome of which will send reverberations throughout the whole Marvel Universe. You don’t want to miss out on history in the making, as T’Challa puts his cards on the table. His heart – and a seat on the Wakandan throne – is Storm’s, if she’ll just accept his hand in marriage. Question is, does she want it? With a Super Hero Civil War ready to explode in the United States and snakes in his own court preparing to make their moves, the road to the altar could not be more complicated." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121072 *'Black Panther: Civil War' - Collects vol. 4 #19-25. "The Royal Couple, King T’Challa and Queen Ororo, embark on a diplomatic tour that will have them spanning the globe – and beyond! Stops include Latveria (Dr. Doom), the Moon (Black Bolt and the Inhumans), Atlantis (Namor the Sub-Mariner) and the Civil War-ravaged United States, for a meeting with none other than the point man for the U.S. government’s implementation of the Super Human Registration Act: Tony Stark, T’Challa's former Avengers teammate. Will the Black Panther and Storm decide to get off the sidelines of the Civil War and get involved?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122354 *'Black Panther: Little Green Men' - Collects vol. 4 #31-34. "The New Fantastic Four have just taken another wrong turn on the dimensional superhighway - and this time, they've landed in the middle of a gang-war between machine-gun toting Skrulls! It's clobberin' time - in the arena and in the streets, between the Gangsters and Panthers, and between the Fantastic Four and the elusive, malicious Golden Frogs! Gangsta-gangsta!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126570 *'Black Panther: Back to Africa' - Collects vol. 4 #35-38 & Annual #1. "Out of the frying pan...into the fire! Their fantastic adventures in the interdimensional superhighway complete, the Wakandan Royal couple at last returns to Wakanda - only to find home is anything but sweet. With serious strife tearing apart his court and one of the Panther's greatest foes waiting to strike, is it too late for T'Challa to regain control of his kingdom? Plus: It's 2057, and the Watcher's prediction came true - Wakanda is an imperial power steering the course for humanity's future. As T'Challa prepares the next Black Panther for the great responsibility ahead, he must first reflect on the road traveled - a long and winding journey filled with surprises." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124527 *'Secret Invasion: Black Panther' - Collects vol. 4 #39-41. "When the Skrulls come to town, it's all-out war in Wakanda. The alien invaders have war ships, advanced technology, super-powered soldiers and an army that outnumbers the Wakandans ten to one. Cake walk, right? Think again. There’s a reason Wakanda had never been conquered — and the Skrulls are about to find out why... the hard way." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133976 *'Black Panther: The Deadliest of the Species' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. "Who is the Black Panther? After attending a secretive, mysterious meeting, T’Challa — the current Black Panther and ruler of Wakanda — returns home with severe injuries and locked in a comatose state. With no leads on who attacked her husband or why, Queen Ororo is thrust into a position of leadership. While Ororo is tasked with ruling Wakanda, another task of dire importance awaits her. Though Wakanda is a powerful nation, its power comes directly from its leader, the Black Panther — and in the event that T’Challa doesn’t emerge from his coma, Storm must choose her husband’s successor. And as this brave soul embarks on the dangerous ritual to become the new Black Panther, the stakes have never been higher. An unstoppable force is headed toward Wakanda: Morlun — Devourer of Totems — is back, and he’s hungry!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133429 *'Black Panther: Power' - Collects vol. 5 #7-11. "Wakanda has been attacked on every front. Heroes have fallen, old alliances have been betrayed, the country is in turmoil. Now is the time for the new Black Panther to rise and make a stand against threats both foreign and domestic." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138617 *'Captain America/Black Panther: Flags of Our Fathers' - Collects the mini-series. "It's a World War Two adventure featuring a young Steve Rogers, the Black Panther and Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos in combat with the nastiest Nazi villains in the Marve Universe." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785144013 *'Black Panther: The Man Without Fear, vol. 1: Urban Jungle' - Collects vol. 6 #513-518. "There's a new protector of Hell's Kitchen! He has no kingdom, no Vibranium and no high-tech safety net - just bloody knuckles and the will to prove himself in a foreign land where the fiercest of jungle predators stalks the most dangerous urban prey! His name is T'Challa - and in the aftermath of Shadowland, he will create a new life, a new identity, and learn what it is to be a different kind of hero. But with Daredevil gone, the bad guys are coming out to play, and a new nemesis - Vlad the Impaler - plots his bloody rise to power." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145230 *'Black Panther: The Most Dangerous Man Alive — The Kingpin of Wakanda' - Collects vol. 6 #523.1 & #525-529. "Who is murdering the citizens of Hell's Kitchen that The Panther has previously rescued? That's what T'Challa wants to know—and he only has hours to solve the mystery before the killer strikes again!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078516037X *'Black Panther: The Man Without Fear — Fear Itself' - Collects vol. 6 #519-524. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152067 *'Black Panther by Christopher Priest: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-17 - Digital *'Black Panther: Who Is Black Panther?' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. - - *'X-Men/Black Panther: Wild Kingdom' - Collects vol. 4 #8-9 plus X-Men #175-176. - *'Black Panther: Bad Mutha' - Collects vol. 4 #10-13. - *'Black Panther: The Bride' - Collects vol. 4 #14-18. - *'Civil War: Black Panther' - Collects vol. 4 #19-25. - *'Black Panther: Four The Hard Way' - Collects vol. 4 #26-30. - *'Black Panther: Little Green Men' - Collects vol. 4 #31-34. - *'Black Panther: Back to Africa' - Collects vol. 4 #35-38 & Annual #1. - *'Secret Invasion: Black Panther' - Collects vol. 4 #39-41. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Reginald Hudlin. Artist: Koi Turnbull. Created by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-15, 1977-1979 * Volume 2: #1-4, 1988 * Volume 3: #1-62, 1998-2003 (Marvel Knights) * Volume 4: #1-41, 2005-2008 * Volume 5: #1-12, 2009-2010 * Volume 6: #513-529, 2011-2012 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 25 Jan 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/black-panther-david-liss-ending-120125.html Liss Brings Black Panther's War with Kingpin to a Close] * 18 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35477 Oeming Heads to Hell's Kitchen in Black Panther] * 29 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18612 Deadlier of the Species: Hudlin talks Black Panther] * 21 Oct 2008 - The New Black Panther(ess)? * 14 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16415 Total War: Aaron talks Black Panther / Secret Invasion Tie-In] * 28 Apr 2008 - Jason Aaron Blazes Hell and Invades Wakanda * 09 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=153015 Jason Aaron on the Black Panther/''Secret Invasion'' Tie-in Issues] * 09 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8850 Hail to the King: Hudlin talks Black Panther] * 31 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7019 For Queen and Country: Hudlin Talks Black Panther] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Black Panther (comics) Category:Super-Hero